Pick Up The Phone
by BlackDahliaNix
Summary: Ronnie Radke smut about angry make-up sex. Just explained the whole story for you.


**Note: For my very dearest Roxy. Enjoy Mr. Radke! ;)**

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at this time," the automated voice was emotionless as it rung through the air on speaker. End was hit quickly on the call, the black iPhone being chucked against the wall closest to the man. His teeth grit, frustration seeping heavily through. Ronnie Radke did have a temper, as everyone knew or found out, and ignoring him was as bad as trash talking him. This was the umpteenth set of calls to Alexis throughout the day, and it was now nighttime. Who did she think she was, not answering her boyfriend, _him_?

That raven haired, blue-eyed beauty. Lips were a pouting thin pair that were sure to lure someone bad, and a full face had cheeks round and perfect enough to pinch. With a sarcastic, feisty personality enhanced with a laugh to beat any California girl, Ronnie was head over heels since the day he met her. The laid back mixture of aphotic color in style of a shapely and curvy bodily wonder was the highlight of his love life, one of the many things he was grateful so dearly for. Everything was so calm and collected for the year, but why had it all fallen apart within the two months like this so rapidly?

"Pick up the phone!" Tattooed fingers ran straight through the messy bedhead hair of choppy black that swayed downwards on shoulders. He knew she was at the club with her friend Nix, that was expected, but who was the guy she was talking to and throwing up eyebrows and giggles to with drinks? With information exposed to him, he was thankful if there was one thing he could count on, it was for Jacky to do silent dirty work for him when he'd be too easy to lose control with. He would've barged in, spotted and knocked teeth out and then dragged her out by the roots of her hair home for the fight of their life.

He kicked his heel on the floor, spinning and landing into the plush lavender of one of the loveseats in the hotel room. He eyed around Room 406, the bone white and easy lavender mixing together with stiff carpeted floor a shade lighter of creamy white. A clean and carefully arranged bedroom, the usual living room decor, and modern and usual luxuries such as the plasma flat screen on the wall and even an extension of a kitchen was a temporary fix until tour in another month. Six months he'd be off, she'd be alone, and he'd have the paranoia peck his shoulder bloody with spiked tips of nails.

"You did a good thing for me, Vincent. You're truthful. She's not. I'm tired of this bullshit," he spoke aloud to himself, shaking his head while pulling on the cuffs that cupped his wrists from the white button-up. For Jacky's matter, as much as he liked Ronnie's praising, he felt terrible inside about spilling Alexis out like that. She was one of the girls that got along with the band, and though quiet and usual to keep to himself they got along swimmingly. He knew what would happen even before he told Ronnie what he saw or brought up the pictures snapped on his phone that were shown. He wasn't stupid, he's seen what's happened unlike the others.

The screaming, the shaking. The blood, the make-up. The fists, the hospital. Clouded and conflicting olive eyes wanted to keep peace between them, but he couldn't of risked Ronnie bringing someone else and then have himself found a liar. That would dispute the piece between them, and he couldn't afford it.

Clock hands ticked against silence, bistre eyes circled in smudged eyeliner from earlier in the day following the slow rotation of the red needle ticking the seconds by. It was two in the morning, for goodness sake. Two hours overdue his simple wish to be here at Midnight, not a command, like it would soon turn out because of this. This was occurring too much, the late nights with no excuses and the unattended presence of his missed girl. The thoughts of her running off and saying another name behind his back was too much, and it was about to end.

Forced ease lathered his breathing steady again instead of flaring nostrils once eyes shot up towards the wiggling doorknob. At last, recognizable muffling noises of chuckles with words becoming crisp in hearing once the burnished hotel door opened, Ronnie laying his eyes on his girlfriend and her little friend. Shuffling in his chair eagerly, he threw his leg over the other to cross them, bouncing his foot up and down as a substitute for tapping his foot like a angered wife. Hands rested on each armrest in a cliche waiting stalk, a sarcastic smirk etched on his face with a matching, lazy tonality when the two gave grins and their hellos, his eyebrows coming up.

"Looks like I'm crashing here tonight, that cool?" Nix looked over to Ronnie with pleading emerald eyes and a pouting lip, his turning into a small smirk. He glanced over the figure clad in a strapless black dress, surprise surprise of the darkly color hugging her fashion tastefully.  
"Hi. Nixxy, my little Darkling, it's been a while. I'd more than love for you to stay, but I'm afraid tonight me and my little Foxy Roxy have things to discuss."  
"Foiled again! Good thing I drove up here. I'll call you later or something man, love you. Bye, Ronnie Boy."

Those eyes surrounded in black minerals were hid by batting eyelashes, Nix wavering her hand with a glance at a dejected Alexis with an understanding look. Alexis didn't want her friend to leave, if she didn't leave she wouldn't have to deal with what she presumed was Ronnie's whining coming on. Her night was good and she didn't want to hear it. "Come on, don't be gloom and doom, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll spend the night then." Nix whispered lowly so Ronnie couldn't hear, shuffling past quickly in her studded wedges, knowing a good fight was about to erupt between them. It was almost ritual for them to have disagreements, and tonight was hinted that from Ronnie asking her to leave.

Sure enough tomorrow she'd hear about the heated verbal fight and how Ronnie was forced to sleep on the couch. If only if was like Alexis always told her.

"So I hate to be a drag, but I kind of have to tonight. Like you just said," Ronnie paused and smirked at the figure halfway out the door before continuing, "tomorrow you can stay over here. Bye, Nixxy." He held up two fingers as a meager wave, her hand coming back up again with goodbyes before shutting the door behind her tracks. Alexis's light arched brows shot up at Ronnie once the door was closed, a hand being placed on her hip. His thin, pout lips pulled into a beam, knowing her bitch fit was about to be played. Her mouth parted open as she began to say something at first, but only glared at Ronnie as his grin grew wider.

She pointed up her free hand, finger pinpointing him. Her volume was reasonable at first, but by the end she was the first to begin the shouts for once. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face! I hate, hate, emphasis! Hate, when you do that! Also, why did you tell her to go home? Excuse you, I was gonna have us all together tonight and to chill and hang out, continue the good night. Just, what now? What's so important that you've blown up my phone and texts?"

"Hey!" His voice rose loud to her pitch, before lowering down as his head tilted to the side, bangs swaying in his face. "What the fuck was so important to ignore me, whore?"  
"Whore?"  
"Whore. Whore, w-h-o-r-e." Ronnie repeated, nodding his head as if she were being taught a new word like she was a child. He continued to nonchalantly bounce his foot and act calm as could be, seeing her stomp down her stiletto heeled foot.

"Call me that again, I fuckin' dare 'ya."  
"Whore. I'm not scared."

Her head bobbed furiously in a nod, eyes darting around desperately to lay on something to chuck at him. Phone book, cordless phone, fork, no. Her lips pursed a seemingly approving way when she spotted two wine glasses sat on the marble counter, their favorite strawberry juice filled half. Ronnie wouldn't touch alcohol or wine anymore, so they substituted ways around that despite her taste for it.

Cobalt eyes failed to look farther down the counter near the kitchen table draped with white cloth. Two plates of home cooked meals sat at each side of the table, melted down candles in metal holders situated on each side of the roses of faux red carefully positioned in the crystal vase. Petals of the deep red dropped tastefully around the circular top, finishing off the sappy dinner testament, all for her. A sight wouldn't be caught of the hot bubble bath ran in the bathroom with a fruit tray, either. It was all a waste when the water turned cold and his mood grew bitter with the flames on wicks dying with. This is why he wanted her home at Midnight, just to shower her in something he hadn't done in months.

It was all to waste. He'd had it.

Ronnie could hear the soft clink of her manicured nails hitting the glass in a furious grip, eyebrows raised as she stepped forward, chucking the glass at his chest. If prison had done one thing to him that would be notable, it made him quick. Quick hands squeaked against the glass in a catch, though crookedly so the liquid threw a wet splash on his chest. Furrowed eyebrows pulled up, mouth dropping open at the stain soaking through his shirt. "You stupid fucking bitch! My shirt!"

She pulled her glossed lips up, cocking her head to the side as teased hair fell over her face lazily in scattered strands. "Shit happens." The glass fell from Ronnie's lap as he launched up, cracked when in the floor but shattered and crunched when his black laced boots trudged over the shards. Alexis hesitantly stood her ground, tilting her head up as Ronnie shot forward. Through the loose button-up stuck against his skin soaked, his tattooed structure was more clear and flexed when his left hand welled back, an open hand striking hot across Alexis's cheek. She leant over from the force, holding back her grunt and stumbling. Balance was almost caught again until Ronnie kicked the back of her leg for her to falter down to the floor, a familiar position on nights like these, now.

"You think this is a motherfucking game? Who the fuck were you with tonight!"  
"Who? What?" Alexis shot her head up, kicking her closed legs in a fit at black jean clad legs that spread themselves over her, Ronnie looking down at her shadowed, growled face.  
"You've been fucking cheating! I finally caught you tonight! Coming home late, you never answer me back anymore. You're fucking someone behind my back, I swear you are! You've been lying to me!"

"Oh, come the fuck on!" She shrieked back, fists bumping against his knees that didn't so much as buckle, whether in force or not. "You're fuckin' me, right? Get the fuck away from me you pathetic, insecure doucher!" She started to push her heels into the floor, scooting her bottom across the floor in a scrunched face.

"You're gonna listen to me!" Ronnie spat, literally, in the center of her face. The slobber trailed down the tip of her nose and dripped onto her purple V-neck along with a sound of utter disgust that shrilled between her lips. That fit was cut by a growl, Ronnie fisting his left hand's fingers through the black locks of her silky, layered hair that passed her shoulders by far. His right balanced on his knee as he bent over, her head by force jerked up to look into his eyes. Alexis hated when those lively brown eyes were pitched into a blackened state when upset, noticeable past his inky hair curling in his face.

"I cook, I light candles, I got roses, I ran a bath, I gave you my fucking romantic antics all over again of trying to sway you nicely. Did you even see any of that? That's why I wanted you home with me. For us, together. You just wanted to be out to flirt with that fucker to backfire in my face!"

Her darkly dolled-up eyes winced at the screeches piercing her right eardrum and the realization of how she stood him up. She wasn't that heartless to render him on the verge of forcing back tears like he was right now, but sympathy was running short from her lit temper. Her digging nails removed from the carpet and up to Ronnie's face, slashing scratches that peeled up skin across his cheek. Growls naturally danced against his speech as his right hand wrapped fingers around her throat, pulling up.

"What the fuck was that?" He mocked in a snarl. "Won't hit me? I know you can knock me down. Not gonna fight back tonight? Come on, what you got!" He removed his fingers from the product-filled hair of his lover as he screamed, throwing another slap across her face. She tensed up, shutting her eyes at the impact that now brought tears up to her eyes on her already reddened cheek. Fingers curled tighter on her throat's pipe, her own fingers squeezing Ronnie's wrist just as bad as he was squeezing, her lips parted in a slit with broken coughs puffing out.

"Now all of a sudden you won't fucking retaliate?"  
"F-Fuck you, Ronnie!" Her legs flew into another fit of rustling kicks and knee jabs, pushing on the man above her the best she could manage to topple him over. On the floor, the two bodies twisted and bumped around the carpet in a battle of dominance to pin bustling limbs, grasp flesh, yank hair or rip clothes. Overwhelmed by the force put down on her body from a elbow slammed to her chest, Alexis fell flat into her back with a wheezing growl of loss. Ronnie being quick to get his body up with no interference, spat near her again in triumph.

"That's the idea, baby!" He shouted, a yelp finally escaping broadly the lips of Alexis as Ronnie delivered his foot into her gut, hobbling for balance as he made another kick, this time in her mouth region. "I'm the best you'll ever fucking have, you know I'm better. You know!"

"Dammit, get the fuck away from me!" She stuttered, blood pinning from a busted lip. Disgruntled, those eyes whipped with poison in the depths to the sight that stood before her. Her hands flew to the regions his boot's tip headed, shielding her ribs as Ronnie decided to continue his kicking rant into her ribs or sides. Her mouth split wide when the tips dug straight in her ribs or stamped on her legs or chest, her attempted protection for herself fueling the antagonism he dealt. "Stop! Fuck, stop, it hurts!" She actually turned into a act of plea through her gasping breath, ribs pulsating with each gust of breath under the hot atmosphere she felt.

"Don't I get a please, baby girl? Say please for me, will you, huh?" The yelling continued, the collar of her purple V-neck grabbed and ripped with tugs down the middle in broken seams, despite a slapping fit from Alexis. "Bitch, sit still!" He threw himself on top of her, the wind knocked from her stomach in one gasp when he bounced down his weight on her purposely. She screamed profanities, never a plea to stop, and never a tear to her eye. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Through the slapping fit Ronnie found it hard to focus when he whipped a switchblade out to continue to shred her clothes off, so through minutes of struggling both her hands were pushed together, his fingers cuffing and smacking them against the floor. Surprisingly not one cut bore in her flesh, stomach baring only frivolous nicks as to where by her fault she jarred and arched up to kick underneath him. Her V-neck lay in shreds, the white tank underneath to shield cleavage and cover over her lower section ripped by the straps and cut clean down the middle. Silently though bitterly she was thankful through the constant writhe and fighting underneath him the blade was careful to retract itself when flesh came up too close. If there was one thing she could at least rely on for injury, it was he always used his hands for this kind of thing, never a blade.

"Get off me, Radke! I'm fucking telling you! Don't fucking touch me!" She hissed out through closed teeth, nostrils flaring with her heaving chest.  
"Shut up, get up!" he whined in agitation, grabbing the locks of her hair and combined the already held grip of wrists, he forced her up in a stumble backwards in no time. Thrown against the wall, the back of her head hit the wall with a thud, causing a muffled grunt in pain, pictures jarring from their nails. Ronnie closed in towards her, the press of his hips into hers tight, the fuss of grasp to her wrists beginning again with slaps and hits.

"No! Quit! Off me, off of me!"  
"Shut up!" He shouted into her ear, brisk movements capturing her wrists to slam above her head, the picture of the two hung above jarring once more. The layer of collective dust grew to the frame since the day it was hung in this apartment, the genuine curves of smiles in the tuffs of grass in the bright field long lost within the torrent of months. Ronnie wanted it back, but through his temper and malice towards betrayal so easily now it led to greater physical issues of the two. He didn't make it easy to get accomplished. Alexis wanted it back, but one mistake led to another and that led to the greater emotional issues of the two. She didn't make it easy to get accomplished.

"Danielle, you tell me." Ronnie's voice turned gentle as soon as she gave up the idea for freedom from his grasp, his free hand swiping back the hair in his face and staying at the mess at the top of his head. Glassy eyes locked onto her, the torment clear in his pitch of brown. His lips slipped open but shut again, eyes wandering over her anger struck face and the fear he struck in smeared make-up spread down her cheeks from tears. A airy cackle of screaming mixed emotion was tender to her ears, Ronnie catching the forced down tug of a smile wanting to be spread from his laughter on those busted and swelled lips.

He pressed his own indecisive pair against the ones before him, the sweetly sick taste of blood hitting his buds when the kiss deepened, tongue swiping over her lip. Though she wouldn't grant him access to her mouth, hands flinched in his grasp, partly shaking and partly a wish to become tangled in her lover's dark brown locks. He ignored her hums of protest due to the fact she could be really fighting against this, but he knew she wanted it. He wanted the touch of her glazed lips delicate against his and she wouldn't fight him off.

Reluctantly, jerking his head away he broke their moment of passion, his gaze unable to look at her as he spoke. He wasn't going to kiss her again until he found out the truth. A kiss of relief or a kiss of goodbye was waiting in his mind, and oh, how he craved the relief. "Tell me the truth. I'm sick of laying here at night, wondering if my hands are only tracing over someone's. I've come so damn far with dealing of issues of all kinds, but with you I've lost every bit of progress and I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be that angry person, disrespectful and losing my approach I've gotten to stuff now. That's not us. You gotta tell me."

Alexis bit the inside of her cheek at the painstaking tone she heard in him. He didn't deserve to be treated this way, he'd had enough in his life from family and his _friends_. The tough exterior he'd built that led into his soothing and gentle interior made him who he was, and he was who she loved. Blotched with make-up her eyes shut. One thing would be beckoned for an answer though, with knowing all of this and knowing she loved him, why did she decide to rip out another veined seam to his heart?

Pride swallowed, guilt racked, and the processed realization of the possible oncoming bruises, words, and even packing...she had to give it up. It was time to rip off her mask she'd played for a month. Quickly, and regretfully she let her answer spill. "I did." Against skin you could feel the trembling grip on her hands tighten and the figure before her stiffen with a rigid and slow shake of his head. He finally got to hear what he wanted, the truth, but that never meant he wanted to be right.

The raven haired beauty finally let out a scream that was stifled by her shut lips in pain as Ronnie took a handful of the long hair in his fist, swinging her to the side on the floor face first. Her head hit on the carpet, making vision blur for a moment through the pulsating throbbing in her already aching head as hands drug across the carpet in a burn. "Fuck," she grunted in pain, lowering her forehead onto the ground in a mix of shame and pain. Though she deserved it, she knew that in the pit of her stomach. Any girl would be screaming and freaking out in her situation, but Alexis had her fair share of two months practice. She knew he'd never fully cause that bad trauma to her, he wouldn't be able to bring himself.

Ronnie paced in shock, something he did when worried or angered. His arms swung as he silently talked in his head to himself, stopping in track to turn his head to the woman laying in fault. "Did you sleep with him?"  
"Ronnie..."  
"Did you sleep with him?" He screeched, voice lathered in growls.  
"Yes! Okay, fucking hell!" She screeched back just as loud, her chilled cheeks renewing themselves with the hot rush of tears she tried to hold from spilling over her clumped lashes. What had she done.

"You want to fuck on me? Oh, bitch, get up!" He snarled, fingers hooking in a belt loop of her jeans to roll her over. "You go around to whoever wanting to get fucked? You don't want me? Too fucking bad, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck your brains out, I'm the best you have. You're mine and tonight you're going to fucking learn!"

"You get the fuck away from me you fucking worthless piece of fucking trash!" She shrieked, starting to kick up at him once more before a clenched fist shot down in her face to leave her feet dropping down, a moaning mouth covered by hands holding over her nose. She shook her head in weak defiance as her vision was sent to a watering haze, feeling the zipper on her jeans go down and the button undone. She hissed out at Ronnie when he ripped back the cloth from her skin and over her heels in jerks that sent her dragging across the floor.

"Language, missy, did you kiss him with that mouth?" He tossed the jeans in the floor, reaching over to snag shaking fingers near the ends of her hair.  
"Stop! Ow, stop! Ah!" Alexis panted out in grit teeth, the horrid yanking on her hair sending a painful spike into her head each time as she slid across the floor, her hands trying to multitask to holding her hair to ease the pain and keeping the twisting lace on her bottom half for cover. She sputtered to rid the blood dripping from her nose on her lips, the back of her hand wiping off the small majority that seeped out.

She whined and protested, will breaking to fight any longer each second she heard a whimper from him or the hostile words. She was fired up for a fight, but inside her flame was doused by the sheer cut of a throat she dealt to him just now. Eyes followed the familiar path on the floor to the bedroom, ears heard the jiggle of the knob, and from there she was dragged further in and yanked upward to her knees. "I love you, but not enough, huh. Did you do it just for the sex or is one not enough to keep you satisfied in their arms?" Ronnie let go of her hair, throwing the half naked girl down to the ground. She heard the door slam shut, mouth emitting a grunt when the switch to light gave auroral to the same violet and white in the living room for their suit.

"Tell me, I'd love to know."  
"For the sex," Alexis confessed quietly, knitting her brows together with sight planted straight to the floor.  
"What was wrong with me?"

"Nothing, just. Um," she breathed to try to ease the hammering heart within it's boned cage before continuing, shaking her head slowly. "It was a drunk accident that turned into a friends with benefits. There's no excuse for what I did, and that's what I did. I know you're not going to forgive me, therefore I'm not asking for forgiveness." She took a last glance around the room as she heard Ronnie's belt rip through his loops, body tensing for the predicted beating of her life.

The king size bed of a black frame with delicate white and purple covers in a floral splatter had petals dancing on the made sheets. The black bedside tables, each filled with knickknacks belonging to whoever slept on that side and tiny candles that were melted down on each side. The vanity dresser filled with whatever was in the bowl on the tray, and doorway leading to their spacious bathroom that held her other spoiled surprises. She closed her eyes and saw herself packing up anything she had stashed in the closest, collecting her things and money from the tables, and getting out by the end of tonight. Calling Nix to come pick her up and sobbing on her friend's shoulder in tantrums until she was spent.

Ronnie nodded, curving around the coffee table and small cushion chairs to where Alexis was crawling on her fours for the bed. "Wasted all my time on this. I can't believe you went out and did that, seriously? I'm pissed but, seriously?"  
"I'm leaving."

"You're funny," he chuckled with a follow up of whipping air, a sharp lash across her bottom startling her to fall into the bed. "You're good right where you are." He grunted as another hit fell across her bottom, Ronnie smirking at the red welt he was already causing across her ass. He doubled-over the belt quickly to place it in his mouth, pulling cuffs from his pocket to latch onto her unsuspecting wrists as she thrashed in front of him, anger seeping into her mind state again.

"Ronnie, quit I'm serious-oh!" A yelping moan accidentally came from her lips, the slash across her bottom with another red mark against the purple streaks already forming bumping across on her ivory skin to soon match the bumps of his pyramid belt. Her wide hips wiggled before dropping down, rolling and scooting herself on the bed with knees raised. Ronnie licked his lips at the sight, Alexis feeling her cheeks pool with heat. "Quit! Take the cuffs off me, dammit!"

"What's the matter, you don't like it when I whip you? You've been a bad girl, and it's plain to see." His tongue flicked out at the end licking on his top lip after the belt dropped to his hand. Now, Alexis was feeling something else than angered remorse bubbling in the pit of her stomach. What the actual hell was she doing now? "See, you're not going to leave. You're going to have your ass right there on that bed until I'm done with what I'm gonna do," he said with a flip of his hand and cocky smile, undoing the buttons of his damp shirt to shed off himself.

"Radke I'm not fucking around."  
"It's cute how you get pissed off and you address me by my last name."  
"It's sick how you won't let me go, I want out, I want to leave. Let me. Now."  
"I'm sorry, babe! No can do! You moaned and screamed his name. You're gonna fucking do the same for me. You want to leave after this, be my guest. But you'll serve me one last time. You know you want to."

Her mouth was open ajar, jaw popping back and forth in pure acrimony. She was no servant, and would not be made out as one. Her wrists twisted in the tightly secured cuffs that pinned her, watching Ronnie undo and unzip his skinnies with that cocky grin still held. He popped his shoes off the heel of his feet, throwing them in the floor as he undressed himself further to leave red boxers dangling on him.

"You cocky bitch."  
"You'll be screaming this cocky bitch's name."  
"Make me," she dared, smirking her own devilish pucker.  
"Shut up and open your legs."

Tighter she pulled her thighs together, shaking her head to his command. This was morphing a feeling more like a game than a shaking emotion for cries to stop. She wanted to continue this and see where it was leading. She adorned the rough ritual of sex, and she was sure enough about to get it now. Though a side felt fear, the other turned into a carnal flash of her desire of attraction. He tilted his head to the side, sauntering to the very edge of the bed. "Open," he hissed with another whip of the belt across the side of her thigh, leaving another burn as the aftermath.

"Come on." Another lash. "Move them, open and I'll hit harder where you like." Another sting. "You know you want your hit there." Another burn. "That's it, give into me, baby. Open." Another hit.

Vigorous and astringent the whips continued, each bringing eyes shut tight with a moan pushed against sealed lips that wanted release so badly to air. His fingers rubbed over smooth flesh as he bent down lower, running his fingers over the imprint of his belt blistered over her flesh. He joined his hands between her knees, forcing them apart as she fell backwards, looking up at him with grit teeth, though the look of lust in her eyes begged to differ for him to get away. "Ron-no!" She squealed out in a ragged breath, her mouth going open wide as the lashes were directed into her inner thigh now. She writhed and tensed her legs, even bucked her hips up at the oncoming intensity of the hard stings, following up her thighs or angling across her stomach.

"What was that first word?" His hands once again held her legs open as he slipped between them, Alexis feeling the weight of him leaning his upper half on top of her stomach now. Her head was tilted back, eyes shut tight with grumbling rejections from twisting lips from him near her. "You'll say my name," he hissed, teasingly pressing his hips down before grinding into her with amazing force. He dropped his forehead against hers and once eyes were open to acknowledge this, they met a mean look that was sought in his eyes. For a split second her brain turned to sheer panic as vision desperately tried to search good in his dark eyes, but all she saw was his dilated pupils.

Something about that look, and the wild smirk on the singer's face made heat flare a pulse in every nerve of her body, head to toe. When he slapped her across her plump cheek she let out a sigh of praise rather than a hiss this time, and she felt relieved when his lips crashed against hers so forcefully their teeth hit one another. How his tongue ran over her drying blood, suckling her bottom lip and cracking it more to get fresh little drops of blood. Need rose with half of her scolding the actions being done and the other wanting more filthy actions.

He tore his head up, lips going back down to bite into the ripped lips, leisurely licking across to swipe the little blood he pinned up. As he shifted down, their bare skin rubbed together with each inch down. Teeth roughly sunk into her collarbone, to her ribcage, to stomach to hip bone hard enough to produce blood or a clear teeth impression to find a way into her in a path of bloody chomps. Each bite and lap at the marks made a gasp, a chain reaction of wrists digging into the metal underneath her as they yearned for the soft locks in front of her to guide him quicker.

He rubbed his calloused hands over the searing flesh before him, belt discarded next to her in the plush blankets as he reached for the black lace covering her lower. He arched his brow as he took off her panties terribly slow, slipping them over her heels with a slick swipe of his lips. This only made the hot rush worse for her bundling feelings, despite the want to not give him any satisfaction. She had to face it, this was Ronnie Radke she was trying to decline though. Momentarily, all guilt and betrayal of decisions were disassociated, senses becoming only aware of his surrounding touch. She became entranced by the way he suddenly sweetly caressed her legs and welts, with every kiss or flick of tongue.

Ronnie loved her skin, the pale pigment that was deceived as cold as porcelain but reality gave smooth and hot responses, especially when his hands were plastered over it. Her lips pulled into a smile of pleasure once his fingers started to toy at her swelled clit, a sweet grunt of his own pleasure slipping at how she already had a soaking snatch. Alexis suddenly yelped out and snapped from her joy induced moment, moaning out of pain when he rammed three fingers inside her slick walls. Through the lace of pain, nonetheless she moaned from every ounce of pleasure that hit her body with as the moved them around, thumb working at her clit again. He pushed slowly deeper, searching for that place to surely make her scream to let him feel his triumph. With a moan out loud, Alexis panted with a peeking gaze down to his, and by the look of that sweet seductive smile he knew he was a tease, retracting his fingers just to send Alexis into a hiss fit. He would make both wait on their satisfaction.

"No!"  
"Yes. Now roll the fuck over."  
"No, you continue what you were doing."  
"I don't care what the fuck you want, you'll still gush with screams for me, bitch." With protest cut off by his hand slapping over her mouth, he shook his head with lips parted to send a shh. "I'm running the shots. This isn't where you get your endless hits, you're getting one. One. You'll like whatever I do, and it'll make you cum your one time. You don't deserve more from me. Now shut the fuck up, I'm not him, I don't let you pick what happens."

He removed his hand, left gripping into the belt as he started to pull off of her so she could turn around, though he heard a slander escape her lips. "Lets me get fucked better."

"Listen, bitch!" He thrashed the belt across her bruising lips, a cry escaping her of the spiking pain of broken flesh. "You turn the fuck over, right this fucking second or I'll make you black and blue. Let me hear another comment about him. I'll whip you until you can't fucking move and fuck you so hard you'll walk fucking crooked once you can even move. Don't fuck with me, don't you do it! Now do as I say, over on your stomach."

Fingers were knotted in the crown of her hair, body twisting along with his directions to turn over on her stomach. His hand stung hot over the already lashed skin on her backside, Alexis holding back any groans she wanted to release. She licked her lips at the talk and threat she was given with the thought of her bruised and panting body, Ronnie growling and moaning his own making her squirm. Once he checked that her hands were good and secure, not going anywhere from the cuffs just in case, he grabbed her ass to arch it more in the air. Her breath heaved a little fast paced into the mattress, anticipation making it's weave into her.

Ronnie took his time removing the last article of his clothing that exposed his member springing up, his fingertips running up himself a few times before he shuffled closer. He bent over to growl in Alexis's ear whilst scratching down her back slowly, feeling her shivering body react greatly. The corners of his mouth pulled up as his hands guided to spread her legs open a bit more, humming at the sound of distaste she made. She hated this position, more than she could fathom at times and Ronnie knew that. He protested mentally she'd get over it, and in her mind she really didn't care that badly from what she'd get out of it either way.

"Beg, I know you want it my little whore," Ronnie growled into her ear, slowly and teasingly rubbing his head against her slit to earn quite an easy but hidden moan.  
"No, ugh," She whined in return, trying to move her hips for more access. Instead though, Ronnie grabbed the belt he laid down currently before and slashed it across her bottom again, leaving the last red mark to his collection for tonight from the belt.

"You know you want me fucking you until you can't scream anymore, pumping in and out of that little pussy." Alexis bit her lip at those words, moaning into the sweet smelling comforter of their bed with a shaking head. "Say 'Fuck me, Ronnie, fuck me,' and I will. Say it. Beg me for it."

The heat and wetness she felt made it unbearable, the degrading offer she was put up to making her bite her tongue. She couldn't hold up anymore. "Fuck me Ronnie, fuck me."  
"No." He smirked, casually denying her.  
"Fuck me, Ronnie?" She tried again, sexing her voice in honey while arching her back up higher at him.  
"No. Say please."  
"Please, Mr. Radke? Please?"  
"No," he abjured once more, rubbing his head onto her taut clit.

Her mouth hung wide, arched brows together along with sensitivity hitting it's peak. She was already so close and she couldn't stand the burning and whipping motion in the pit of her need. "Dammit! Please Ronnie, please fuck me until I cum on your cock, fuck me, now! I'll fuck you up you don't hurry the fuck up!" She increased her volume towards the end of her sentence in pure frustration, moving her hips back against him again to add pressure to his teasing with thrashing cuffed hands against her back.

"Oh, my needy whore," he gasped a dirty tone, kissing behind her ear gently, then roughly shoving his cock up inside of the begging mess before him. To stop herself from screaming she clamped her mouth shut, his hand gripping on her hip for support while the other rubbed along the side of her thigh. The pain throbbing into her channel was more or less making her need to scream better, and Ronnie could sense that. He buried his face into her neck of beaded sweat, letting out a full moan huskily with a lap of her sweat, as if moaning into her neck dulled the pain. "Back up on it."

"I'm not," she growled, not wanting to give herself into such cravings to give him pride in being right.  
"I'm not moving until you fuck yourself on my dick."

His talk was much more wicked than usual, but still the same old casual and taunting ego present in the bedroom. She pressed her forehead into sheets by the top so she could still breath with ease, rocking her hips backwards into him so she could have motion inside her. Her craving seemed to scream with delight, but her mind screamed in abashment. She could feel his hips press into her lazily so she could feel his length around her stretched walls, before started to buck full fledged, finally. He switched his continuous slams into a more sloppy rhythm now and then, causing to push deeper and more pain to shoot into her pelvic area, but not to mention the pleasure.

"Come on, scream for me!" His hand landed a print on her left cheek, a moan freely escaping it's volume for him. "I know you'll break, you'll give in. Who fucks you better, huh? Who fucks that tight little cunt better?" She shook her head into the mattress, cursing herself as she heard the filth she loved and the arduous pleasure that were making Ronnie's words true. In the matter of seconds his thrusts switched faster, grips placed on her thighs. The thrusts earned more moans that were growing harder and harder to contain behind teeth as appetence grew more wild. Ronnie pulled up her head by threading into her hair with one hand again, pushing as deep and hard he could manage.

That was as much as she could take before heat enveloped body grew feverish in a different sense. She backed up to him more urgently as she felt her walls tightening sweetly around him, making a moan of his own function almost as loud as she was giving hers. Her breath grew shallow with lips mouthing his name in a silent higher and higher tone before gasping out for him, the flood of broken moans from her jarring body screaming out."Oh, fuck, Ronnie!"

"That's it, cum on this dick, who's better, huh? Who fucks you better?" Words were muffled from behind grit teeth and the growls as he tried to concentrate on keeping his pattern, almost overpowered in hearing from her calling out of him. his skin could feel her juices drip down into her thighs that stuck against his own, his eyebrows popping up at her bucking orgasm.

"You fuck me better, Ronnie! Oh, don't stop Ronnie, please, right there! Ronnie!" To scream his name at last gave a utter feeling of gratification to herself dashed but at the same time heightened her tip of spilling on him, her senses dulled with bliss, oblivious to anything but the racking pleasure shooting through her buzzing veins.

Afterwards of hearing that, his lips broke into that wicked grin before he moved his hand up her neck, shoving her face into the bed with his name and some of the moans still being audible. "Knew I could make you cum. You're my whore. Mine! You fucking got that? You fuck me!" He growled out towards Alexis, another slap on her ass which would surely leave another form of a bruise with the purple tinted others. He took the yelp mingled in with a moan as a agreement as he pounded more into her, the noise of skin slapping against skin being heard throughout the room along with the frame of the bed shaking.

His hand shot down into the bed to prop himself, the other hand curling up to grasp Alexis's throat to squeeze just enough for the point of raspy breathing. Her moans came out strangled, his deep growls right in her ear in profuse rhythm of thrusting all the while making her heat build up in pinned pleasure again. Pants started to release from Ronnie's lips more often, his hand upon her throat tightening. She moaned out louder while at the same time panting her own for some extra gasps of air from her half blocked airway, another climax lingering near.

"Ronnie, yes," Alexis gasped more calmly with fluttered eyes shut, her voice still coming out straggly from his hand around her throat. A small smirk appeared for the final time on Ronnie's lips as he slammed harder into her with a few grunts escaping his mouth here and there. He was close to his own spilling after the more moments, Alexis shuddering from the feeling of loss and the closeness of a second time she had before as he quickly pulled out.

Pulling her upright by her hair to flip her over like his little sex doll he shuffled closer across the sheets with legs spread over on top of her. Hand wrapped around himself, he situated in front of her with an awaiting mouth open for him. Fingers jerked her head up close to the tip of his cock, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip while another low growl escaped him again as he jerked himself, his hot white spilling onto her face and licking lips like the good little whore she was for him. Ronnie nodded in approval, shifting downwards to allow himself with ease to put his lips up to her ear. Grazing her heated neck with a snake of his tongue, he spat his final words of this fight that was his winning. "You know I'll always be better, bitch. I ever catch you again, it'll be your last. If I can't have you, no one can. Remember that. Now get the fuck up and clean my cum off your face."


End file.
